Obsession
by Robyn of Sherwood
Summary: Ch.5 Up. A man is found murdered in his bathtub and his lover is found stabbed in the stomach. Could his girlfriend be the culprit? It's up to Bobby and Alex to figure out if it was simple revenge or something more sinister: Obsession. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**O**bession

* * *

I do not own anything. Not Law and Order, not Law and Order: CI. I own the plot and my original characters. Thanks!

-Rob

* * *

**In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories.**

* * *

**A**llan fixed his tie and knocked on the apartment door. It opened a moment later to reveal Krytalle DeMorris, she stood there, biting her lip, painted a deep red. Her green eyes were sparkling and her dark hair was swept up behind her ears. He looked at her small black dress and her high heels. She put her hand to the small necklace that she wore.

"I'll just grab my purse and we can go, okay?" she asked, reaching back into the apartment for a shawl and a small handbag. She grabbed a ring of keys and locked the door. "I cant invite you in, I'm sorry, the place is a mess"

"Thats alright...uh...look, we need to talk." he said. She nodded.

"Sure, at the resturaunt, please?" she asked, taking his hand. Allan searched her face for a moment and nodded.

"Alright." he said, smiling and putting her hand on his arm. "Lets go."

**K**rystalle looked around the extravagant resturaunt and then smiled at Allan, putting her hand on his. He looked at her, a little worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running her thumb over his knuckles. He flushed. "Oh! You wanted to talk!" she said, laughing.

"About what?" Allan bit his lip.

"Krys..." he began. "I love spending time with you, but this isnt fair to Kate." he said. Krystalle pursed her lips, looking confused. "I cant be unfaithful to her"

"Why dont you leave her?" she asked sharply. "Dont you love me?" Allan looked away.

"You're a great woman, dont get me wrong-"

"Then stay with me!" she demanded in a low whisper. Allan looked around.

"Krys, I love Katey, we've been engaged for almost a year-" he began. Krystalle sighed and smiled.

"I know," she said, patting his hand. "I know." she smiled soppily. "Just-give me one more night, then we'll never see each other again." Allan nodded as the waiter brought them food.

* * *

**D**etective Goren looked down at the man lying in the bathtub. He was naked, the bathtub beneath him was blood stained, Bobby approached the tub and inspected the man's hands. He looked at the officer behind him who was taking notes. "No defensive wounds." he said. There was a bruise on his neck. Bobby inspected it for a moment, "He got slapped here..." an officer took a picture of it. There were more bruises on his side, "Overkill-some one kicked him when he was down." Detective Alex Eames walked up behind him. 

"What do you make of it?" she asked.

"Well," the detective said, standing up. "I figure that he was knocked out-" he turned to an officer "I want a full tox report on this guy-then he was kicked repeatedly and dragged to the bathtub where the perp cut his throat." Eames frowned.

"Overkill." she agreed.

"Yeah, what do you have?" he asked. Eames flipped open her notepad.

"Well, lets see, the doorman saw him come in with a young woman, then he saw the woman leave and another come and leave. Both asked for Allan Sloane. The tenant of the downstairs apartment complained of blood in the pipes and the owner of the building came in and called the police"

"Doorman get any names?" Goren asked.

"Krystalle DeMorris." Eames said. "Lets pay her a visit." she said. Goren nodded.

* * *

**Apartment of Krystalle DeMorris  
May 23 2005**

**D**etective Goren knocked on the apartment door. "Miss DeMorris?" he asked. The door creaked open. The detectives swapped a glance and pulled out their guns. Goren tapped the door with the barrel of his gun and eased into the apartment. He motioned Eames forward and they made their way into the room.

"Clear!" Eames shouted as she ran into the kitchen. Goren made his way to the bedroom.

"Eames!" he shouted, he looked around and holstered his gun. He ran to the body on the bed and turned her over. "Call an ambulance!" he shouted. He listened to the woman's breath for a moment and tried to staunch the wound. Eames made the call and walked in. "Stab wound to the stomach. She's barely alive."

To Be Continued...

I hope...if you like it. I'm a little iffy on police procedure. Heh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Apartment of Catherine Blumenthal  
May 24 2005 

**D**etective Goren knocked on the door of apartment 2B. The door opened a crack and a face peered out. Eames' brow's furrowed and she looked up at Goren.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Uh-I'm Detective Goren and this is my partner, Detective Eames." Goren said, flashing a badge. The door opened all the way and Goren and Eames saw a medium tall-ish woman with brown hair and green eyes. "Are you Catherine Blumenthal?" he asked, looking over the woman's head into the apartment.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked, she looked from Detective Eames to Detective Goren. "Uh-come in." she said, stepping aside.

"He cant help himself." Eames explained as her partner walked in. Catherine smiled nervously as she closed the door behind her. "We're here about Krystalle DeMorris." she said. Catherine thought for a moment.

"My cousin?" she asked, perplexed. "What's wrong?" Goren picked up a picture and looked up.

"Is this recent?" he asked. Catherine walked over and inspected it over his arm, she almost reached his shoulder, but not quite. It was an older photo of the DeMorrises.

"It's from last Christmas. They send one every year." she said.

"Is that Krystalle?" he asked. Catherine nodded and Goren passed it to his partner. "She's changed her looks a little." he said.

"What happened to her? You said you were here because of her?" Catherine remembered.

"Yeah,-when was the last time you saw her?" Goren asked, flipping through his portfolio.

"Last week." she said. "I met her at a party with my boyfriend." Goren was writing.

"What was his name?" he asked her.

"Allan Sloane." she said. Goren looked up and at Eames. He flipped through his portfolio and pulled out a picture. Catherine looked confused as she took it. "Oh my god." she gasped as she sat down, roughly, in a sofa.

* * *

Major Case Squad  
1 Police Plaza  
May 24 2005 

**C**atherine looked around the small interrogation room and shivered as Detective Goren walked in. He put a file down on the table and pulled himself into a chair, opening his portfolio. He pulled out two pictures and laid them on the table. Catherine's eyes widened. One picture was her boyfriend, pale with a gash on his throat. The other was her cousin, pale but in a hospital bed.

"You look suprised." he said. Catherine looked up. "You shouldn't be, since you were the last person to see them alive."  
Catherine frowned. "Krystalle's doorman said that a woman who looked like you entered her building at 1am and left at 1:30. So did the Doorman at Allan Sloane's apartment. He says you came in shortly after Krystalle left"

"What?" Catherine said. "I havent seen Krystalle since last week"

"What did you do when you found out he was cheating on you?" Goren asked.

"What?" she asked again. "He-no. No he wouldnt!" she said standing up. Goren watched her as her eyes welled up. "We're engaged, we've been engaged for a year." Goren watched her.

"You had no idea?" he asked, "What did you think that he was doing last night?" he asked.

"He told me he had a business meeting." she said shaking her head.

"You didn't visit him?" he asked. Catherine shook her head vehemently.

"No, I was home all night working on a case." Goren nodded and left the room. Catherine crossed her arms, staring at the pictures.

**"I** dont think she did it." Bobby said looking through the window at the woman.

"She put on a great act." Eames said. "Who else would have had a motive"

"You saw her when I told her he was cheating. She went into denial. If she'd known they were cheating, she'd be past that stage"

"I dont understand." Eames said. "I mean, if my cousin were stealing my man, I'd be kind of annoyed." Goren nodded.

"The cousin had surgery," he said. "You saw the resemblance." he said. Eames nodded. "They didn't look alike until after the surgery..."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Obsession  
**By: Robyn**

**

* * *

**

**Room of Krystalle DeMorris  
First Presbyterian Hospital  
May 25, 2005 **

Detective Goren looked around the bare room and at the patient lying in the bed. Krystalle was drinking a glass of water and looking at them.

"Did you catch her?" she asked, looking from one detective to the other. Detective Eames frowned. "The woman who did this? The one who killed my Allan." she said.

"Are you sure it was a woman?" Detective Eames asked. Krystalle shook her head.

"Uh-nobody sent flowers?" Goren asked, still poking into corners as though there would be a bouquet of flowers in the corner. Krystalle shook her head, sipping her water.

"On the night you were attacked, did you have a fight with Mr. Sloane?" Eames asked, pulling out her notebook.

"No, we went out to dinner then we went back to his apartment, and then I left around 1." she said. "He was nervous, all through dinner." she said.

"Were you aware that he was seeing your cousin, Catherine? That they were engaged?" Eames asked. Krystalle's eyes widened.

"Oh...I had no idea." she said, putting her hand to her mouth. Goren was watching her closely.

"What resturaunt did you two go to?"

"Uh, The K Bistro on Main." Krystalle said. Eames nodded. Bobby frowned and opened his mouth.

"Have you had cosmetic surgery recently?" he asked. Krystalle's gaze flew to him. "I-uh-noticedthat you look different than your christmas picture."

"There was an accident at home, I needed reconstructive surgery." Krystalle said, flushing. "The doctor made it so that I looked more like the rest of my family." she explained to Eames, who nodded and looked at Goren. He was still frowning.

* * *

**Major Case Squad  
1 Police Plaza  
May 25, 2005**

**"A**re those the medical and police records I asked for?" Goren asked, motioning to a stack of papers and folders on his partner's desk. Eames handed them to him.

"What is it?" she asked as his flipped through the folders. Goren shook his head but was silent for a moment as he sifted through the papers.

"Here-look, no accident reports prior to the cosmetic surgery." he said. "She got that on her own...to look more like the family?" he asked, looking skeptical. Eames frowned. "You saw the christmas picture, she doesnt look like either of her parents now." Eames was nodding.

* * *

**K Bistro  
3 Main Street  
May 25, 2005**

**T**he K Bistro was a high class joint for the rich and idle. A waiter led the detectives to the very table where Mr.Sloane and Miss. DeMorris had been seated. The detectives sat down at the table.

"What were they like?" Goren asked, "You know, was it first-date behavior or was it engagement night?" the waiter frowned.

"She was really frisky," he said. "She kept touching his hands and laughing. But he was nervous, he was like 'we need to talk' and she would tell him 'later later' and then they got into, like, a little argument."

"Argument?" Eames asked, looking at Goren with that "Caught-her-in-a-lie" look. He nodded.

"He wanted to break up with her, said that it wasn't fair to Kate, that he loved her, something like that, and she was all like,'then leave her' and 'dont you love me?'" the waiter shrugged. "Then she was like, 'we'll talk about it later'."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Quick Note:** Yeah, I've never been to New York, so I'm making up a lot of the streets

**Rob**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession  
By: Robyn**

**

* * *

****Room of Krystalle DeMorris  
First Presbyterian Hospital  
May 26, 2005**

**Krystalle **looked at the Detectives curiously. Goren was flipping through his folder and Detective Eames was talking to a nurse. Goren scratched his head.

"You said that you'd had an accident at home...and that's why you got surgery?" he asked, his brows furrowed. Krystalle nodded. "Did you file a report with the insurance company to pay for the surgery?" Krystalle shrugged.

"It wasnt that big of a deal." she said, looking out the window. Goren nodded slowly.

"What did you do when you got back home?" he asked. "Whenwe found you, you still had your dress on."

"I set some stuff up, read a magazine." she said, shrugging. "I wasn't really that tired." Eames looked in the window at her partner and walked in. Goren looked at her, he was confused.

* * *

**Major Case Squad  
1 Police Plaza  
May 26, 2005**

**"I **dontget it." Detective Goren took a sip of coffee and looked over his desk at his partner. "Blumenthal has a motive, no alibi..." he looked up and flipped through the report. Detective Eames frowned and shook her head.

"They're making it to easy." she nodded. She watched as her partner dialed a phone number.

"Madame DeMorris." said a voice.

"Mrs. DeMorris? This is Detective Robert Goren, I contacted you a few weeks ago?" he said.

"Yes." the woman said. Detective Eames could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Did Krystalle have any family that she was close to?" he asked. The woman sighed heavily.

"She only has one cousin, Catherine. I did not like Krystalle hanging around with her, and they hated each other anyway. Well, Krystalle hated her cousin." she said. Goren looked up.

"Well, thank you." he said and Mrs. DeMorris hung up. "I wonder how Catherine felt about her cousin." he said.

"Lets find out." Eames said.

* * *

**Apartment of Catherine Blumenthal  
May 26, 2005**

**"Miss **Blumenthal," came a call through the door. Catherine answered the door and looked up.

"Oh! Detective." she said, stepping back. "Come in, come in." Detective Goren noticed bags under her eyes. She looked up again and smiled half heartedly. "Coffee?" she asked, motioning to the newly brewed blend.

"Uh, no." Detective Goren said and walked back over to Krystalle's family portrait. Eames smiled.

"I'll take some if you dont mind." she said.

"No not at all." Catherine said and poured her a mug. "Sugar?"

"Black is fine." the detective said and took it. Catherine smiled and looked over at Goren, a little intimidated. He turned around, holding the picture.

"I was curious," he began. "Were you and your cousin close?" Catherine smiled wistfully.

"She always stayed arms length." she said. "Her mother was very picky about who she hung out with. She always wanted Krystalle to stay 'in her class'"

"Your aunt is your-"

"Mother's sister." Catherine said. "I heard she was normal until she got married."

"The last time you saw Krystalle, did she look like this?" he asked, holding up the picture. Catherine nodded, confused.

"Why?" she asked, but Goren was scribbling furiously on his pad. Eames shook her head and finished her coffee, eyebrows raised.

"You didnt know that she'd had plastic surgery?" she asked. Catherine shook her head.

"I havent been able to visit her in the hospital yet. I have to find some associates to fill in for me so I can take a leave." she said. "Why?" she repeated. Goren was staring out into space as though the meaning of life had suddenly written itself onto the wall. He opened his mouth, nodded towards Catherine and left.

"Thanks for the coffee." Detective Eames said. Catherine nodded, confused.

* * *

**First Presbyterian Hospital  
May 26, 2005**

**"It's** almost 8!" said a nurse. "Visiting hours are over." Detective Goren inhaled and looked down at her.

"Is Miss DeMorris in her room?" he asked. The nurse consulted a chart.

"No. She checked out this morning. Doctor James didn't like it, but he couldn't stop her." she said. Goren slammed his palm on the table.

"She left." he said. "We have to get to the lab." Eames yawned and sighed, her partner looked over at her. "You go home, I just want to get something checked." Eames smiled appreciatively and shook her head.

"Buddy boy system." she said. Her partner frowned and they walked back to the parking lot. A car sped out of the lot and into the street. Detective Eames frowned and they made their way to the aisle it had come from. There was a large bloodstain on the floor and there was an open car. Eames cursed quietly and picked up her radio. Detective Goren walked up to the car and opened the glove box. He pulled out the registration and looked over at Eames. She walked over.

"Dammit." he cursed as Eames took the paper.

* * *

I'm trying to make it cool and twisty but...it isnt...grr.

Rob


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession  
By: Robyn of Sherwood**

* * *

Catherine Blumenthal pulled into the First Presbyterian Hospital and got out of her car. She looked at the slip of paper in her hand and walked up to the hospital door. A woman slammed into her and she staggered back a few inches. She looked at the woman and jumped. It was like looking into a mirror. Catherine stared. The woman bit her lip hurriedly and grabbed her wrist. Catherine bit her tongue as she was jerked backwards. She whirled around and was struck in the back of the head. The last thing she heard before she slid into oblivion was "You arent going to ruin this for me."

* * *

**Major Case Squad  
One Police Plaza  
May 27, 2005**

Detective Goren was hurriedly reading his case files, he'd missed something important and it was bugging the hell out of him. He frowned at his notes. Something was missing...something...his phone rang.  
"Goren here." he said.  
"Detective? This is Cathy Blumenthal. Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower." said a voice. Goren nodded.  
"Miss Blumenthal?" he asked again, confused, why would she be calling him?  
"I need your help, I'm worried about Krystalle. I found a letter on my front door, she said that she couldn't live without Allan, I think she might do something bad." Detective Goren nodded.  
"I'll be there in a moment"  
"NO!" said the voice. "No, go make sure she's okay first, please." Goren nodded slowly, almost beginning to peice the puzzle together. Goren looked up and took the message slip that his partner handed him. "I'll call you back." he said and hung up.  
"They found Catherine's car halfway sunk in the Hudson. There was a body but whoever did this didn't want her to be identified"  
"Lets go." Goren said, grabbing his coat. Eames grabbed her jacket and keys, shooting Goren a confused look. He was halfway down the hall and into the elevator. He held it long enough for Eames to get in.  
In the lobby of One Police Plaza they caught ADA Carver. Goren stopped him. "We need to get a search warrant for Krystalle DeMorris' apartment"  
"I thought she was dead." Carver said, confused.  
"Wrong cousin." Goren said. "Catherine Blumenthal just turned up in the Hudson."

* * *

**Near the Hudson River  
May 27, 2005**

Detective Goren winced in the sunlight and crouched down next to the body. He lifted the head and looked at the back of her neck. There was a small scar, at the base of her neck. Goren directed the CSU to take a picture of the scar.  
"Where in the car was she?" he asked a CSU.  
"Backseat." he said. "We figure the impact may have thrown her back." Goren nodded and looked at the woman's wrists and then he looked in her pockets. "There was nothing in them." Goren looked up at his partner in suprise bit his lip. "It's amazing. It looked like the blood drained out as soon as she hit the water, the Hudson's full of it and it's all over the car"  
"So she didnt drown"  
"No, she drowned, while she bled out. Musta hurt like a bitch." the CSU said. "She would have passed out if the water hadn't got her first."  
"We've got her."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to take advantage of the commercials that Mr. Wolf loves to use. XD The next chapter will probably end it. D


End file.
